Elite Hearts
by Sukki18
Summary: Mishunabi Tsukiko, the girl who will do anything to win against Uchiha uprising in Konoha. But then she is given the task to make the heir to the rebellious Uchiha Clan fall in love with her to end the war; can she succeed or will she fall herself? AU ItaOC.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Not even in my dreams.

So, I was... doing something I can't remember, and I got this idea, that what if Itachi never stopped his clan from betraying Konoha? What if the rebellion actually happened? Some days I hate and love myself at the same time.

_Day 1,983 of the Uchiha Rebellion..._

"Tsukiko-chan!" I glanced up from my journal to see one of my comrades my age sitting across from me; he flashed me a flirtatious grin. I just give him a very annoyed look. "What do you want?" I growled, at least he lost his smile, but he still didn't leave. "N-nothing... I was just wondering if you would like to help me with-" I stood, cutting him off, and tucked my journal under my arm, "No. I have better things to do." I turned and walked away.

My name is Mishunabi Tsukiko and I am a loyal shinobi to Konoha. I am eighteen years old, but I have already seen more battle than most shinobi can ever brag about, at least the ones from other villages. I can thank the Uchiha Clan for that; they were the ones who revolted against Konohagakure. The Rebellion has managed to drag on for five years, but only because the Uchiha Clan is one of the most powerful clans in all the Shinobi Nations. They rival very few, one of which is the Hyuuga Clan, who is thankfully on Konoha's side. Ever since I was a genin I have been fighting for my village; I've seen my teammates murdered before my eyes and my Sensei die to save me from that same fate. I have no reason to even remotely like the Uchiha Clan.

I find a secluded area near a pond on one of the few neutral zones between Konoha and Uchiha. I sat with my back pressed against a tree and reopened my journal:

_No casualties on either side today, relatively quiet. I fear that the Uchiha Clan is planning something large, something that will cause a major blow to Konoha. Still no response from the other Nations, I have a feeling that they refuse to get caught up in this fight._

A leaf falls from in front of my face, distracting me. I look at my reflection in the pond. Icy blue hair drifted around my slim figure, its light hairs easily picked up by the wind and thrown into the air. My dark navy blue eyes peered back out of the calm water; three dark dots marched underneath my right eye, my birthmark. Angrily I swiped my hand across the water's surface so that my image was distorted. I was considered one of the prettiest girls in Konoha and, because of that, I was never taken seriously. It didn't matter that I was one of the rudest people in Konoha, if not _the _rudest, I was pretty therefore I was stupid and silly.

"I thought you would dead by now." I jolted and looked up at the man speaking to me. His white spiky hair flopped over his crooked Hitai-ate covering his left eye and he wore a face mask that covered his lower face. He stands casually, hands in his pockets looking bored as usual. I stand, "I haven't heard from you in just a long time, I just assumed the same thing, Kakashi." My friend, possible my only friend, just shook his head, "No, I have a genin team now. You'll like them, they're... interesting." I smiled a little, "What are their names?" "Sai, Uzumaki Naruto, and Haruno Sakura." (A.N. Well with the Uchiha Clan rebelling I can't have Sasuke as a Konoha genin, now can I?) I shrugged, their names don't ring a bell so I don't really care, "Shouldn't you be with them, training them?" When I was a genin my Sensei was training us every minute he could spare. Kakashi was laid back that was for sure; but we were at war, we need shinobi soon.

A mischievous glint springs into Kakashi's eye, "I thought I'd bring you in on the training since you have nothing better to do. I'm supposed to be teaching them seal knowledge, and no one knows seals like you." I take that as a compliment, especially coming from the Copy Ninja. I rolled my eyes, "Fine, but you owe me." My friend laughed.

I walked up to the genin team, my head down. The three kids were standing around, getting impatient with their 'very late' Sensei. The blonde boy, who I think Kakashi said was Naruto, scowled at the water, "I can't believe he's late again! Kakashi-Sensei is supposed to be teaching us how to fight and he's never around!" The girl, Sakura, sighed, "I'm sure he has his reasons." I could tell by the tenseness in her voice that she was getting impatient. The dark, silent boy spoke, "Not every day." Naruto nodded, "Yeah, Kakashi-Sensei is late every day! And he hardly ever teaches us anything, and-" I bumped into Sakura and 'accidently' stumbled against Sai.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't see you." I gasped, which was an obvious lie. Sakura turned red, "You did too see us! Don't lie!" I shook my head and back away. Then Sai noticed that my Hitai-ate wasn't in plain view; I could be Uchiha for all they knew. He glared at me, "Are you Uchiha?" Now both of his teammates scowled. The blonde kid, Naruto, charged but I released my wind seal and a blast of air pushed him back.

Dust picked up from the breeze and when it finally settled Kakashi was standing beside me. He looked pleased, "Good job, don't trust anyone," He spoke to his team, who still glared at me, "However, this is Tsukiko, she's going to assist me sometimes." Kakashi turned to me, "Put your Hitai-ate back on." I slipped out my dark blue band and slipped it back onto my right wrist. The silver metal plate glittered in the sun, a smaller version of standard Hitai-ate, a gift from my father when I became jounin.

The genin still glared at me, I raised my eyebrows, "You should be proud. Not many shinobi know who to trust. They see a pretty face and think that I can do nothing. They don't pay attention to my jounin rank." I glanced at their Sensei, "Except Kakashi and a few others." Sakura grumbled, "That still doesn't make it right to purposefully run into people." I glanced at Kakashi, but he held up his hands, I wouldn't get any help from him. "If I was Uchiha I would do more than run into you. I would kill you without a second glance. I would have used my Sharingan to copy your movements and defeat you. Being ran into by another Konoha shinobi is a blessing compared to Uchiha."

Naruto puffes out his chest, "Just wait until I fight them! I'll show all them what it's like to fight a true shinobi!" I rolled my eyes, a typical genin hot-head. I tried to fix that problem before they were killed, "My teammates thought the same thing. They died a week before they became chunnin, and because of their foolishness, my Sensei was killed with them along with three innocent bystanders." All three genin pale at the thought, Kakashi just crossed his arms. My team's story was one used over and over again to beat idiocy out of fresh genin. I narrow my eyes at Naruto, "Stop thinking like that and you might live a little longer."

Kakashi took over then, "Okay, now that we have had our heartrending moment, Tsukiko has agreed to help teach you seal knowledge, since she is an expert in the matter." Sakura looked confused, "But Kakashi-Sensei, your supposed to train us." My friend shrugged, "We're at war, we need shinobi soon, so jounin are joining to train all the genin. Asuma teaches intellegence, Kurenai will teach genjutsu, Gai trains you in the art of taijutsus, Tsukiko will show you seal knowledge and I will teach you ninjutsu as well as normal Sensei teachings; any questions?" All three kids gave him blank looks, I knew he lost them. I spoke, "You'll have a different teacher for each ninja arts, Kakashi will teach you anything left over." Understanding dawned on their faces. Kakashi leaned close to me to whisper, "You should have been a Sensei, you know that?" I snorted, "If you think that stupid contest of yours is hard, they wouldn't stand a chance against mine." Kakashi just gave me a dirty look.

I turn to the genin, "What do you know of seals?" Sai was the one who answered, "They hold vast amounts of chakra that can be unleashed at will of the sealer." I gave him a weird look, not many genin knew what seals were. I cast a look to Kakashi, who mouthed, _"He's ANBU Root." _That would explain it. I looked at the kid, "Correct. But how do you access them?" Sai answered, "By repeating the jutsu's name or hand signs." That was the common way, but wasn't what I was expecting from a Root. I shook my head, "That's one way, but what if your tied up and gagged?" Finally Sai looked confused. I smirked, I got him there. "Seals aren't just about storing chakra. They can hold raw elements, like the wind seal I used not long ago. They can call spiritual things, and divert energy away from a person. With seals a shinobi hardly ever has to use chakra. Only a small amount to release the seal, then let the power under the seal do the rest of the work."

I rolled up my long sleeves, showing the genin my seal covered arms, "Blood Seals are the most powerful type of seals, they are a direct tie to the user and can only be used by the person who created them." I let my sleeves fall back down to my wrists, "However these seals are forbidden to most shinobi." Sakura broke in, "Then why do you have them?" I shrugged and stuffed my hands into my pockets, "I'm one of the few who are authorized to use them. Let's start with a basic seal, just storing chakra into a scroll then releasing the seal." Sai looked smug, he must have already learned this. I was correct, he preformed the signs without struggle and with practiced ease. Naruto succeeded the fourth time and Sakura on the tenth, her face twisted in a mask of determination. Sai stood watching his teammates struggle, offering no help but the look on his face told me he didn't think much of them. I wanted to strangle him, but he was Kakashi's student, not mine.

When everyone finally managed to seal chakra into a scroll I made them release the chakra into their Sensei. Even Sai found it challenging then. They had to take their chakra into themselves then fuel it through the air to Kakashi. Raw chakra was hard to control when not within something. Sai managed after the third time while Naruto and Sakura took longer. Sakura actually got so fustrated that her chakra spun into a deadly whirlwind in the air, instead of going straight to Kakashi. I pulled the chakra into myself and told Sakura to try again. She was at least determined to succeed, most girls her age would have given up and complained.

By the time Kakashi's team managed to accomplish task I put before them it was dusk. Konoha had become unsafe at night due to the Uchiha Clan. People usually policed ran wild with the attentions of the shinobi elsewhere. Kakashi and I decided to accompany the genin home, to avoid trouble on their part. Criminals never bother to mess with two jounin, especially one such as the Copy Ninja. Sai walked a few feet in front of us, setting himself apart from the others, Naruto was talking to Sakura who was being very short with the poor kid. Kakashi spoke suddenly, "We're planning an something tomorrow." I glanced at him, frowning, usually I was brought into war plans. My friend shrugged reading my mind, "It's covert, and for ANBU only." I rolled my eyes, "Then why did you bring it up with a regular jounin?" He hesitated then said cryptically, "I was just warning you."

^o^

So what do you think? Good? Bad? Good enough to continue or just leave you guessing? *Sigh* I've got to stop being so scatter-brained, it will be the death of me...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Never have, never will.

I hate it when inspiration drops in and WON'T LEAVE ME FREAKING ALONE! It's like that annoying younger sibling and that one relative that won't leave all wrapped up in one! Sorry, I got another original story idea, and it's really good...

A week after I started joint training the new genin, I went to visit my family; it had been a month since I last saw them, mostly because they always try to convince me to quit being a shinobi. My family owned a boarding house, and I was the only member to become a shinobi, they always worried that I would not come home some day.

My mother, Yuki, answered my knock on the family house behind the apartments. She was a dumpy and short, her black hair beginning to turn grey with age. Her apron was cinched tightly and splattered with dough and other stains typical of a cook, mother, and grandmother. She smiled, her ruddy cheeks making her dark blue eyes nearly disappear, "Tsukiko! Come in, come in! You can help me finish making noodles." I sighed, I had forgotten that my mother always made her from-scratch noodles on Tuesdays. She waddled back into the house, calling over her shoulder, "Don't roll your eyes, miss. I know you." I followed her, barely holding back a retort. I tried not to be rude to my family.

Hoshiko, my twin sister, was sitting on a stool, yawning. She smiled sleepily when she saw me, "Hey Tsukiko. Long time, no see." I silently nodded. We were mirror twins, which meant everything she wasn't, I was. She was kind and trusting with dark blue hair and icy blue eyes that made her look evil while I was exactly the opposite. I looked sweet and gentle but in reality I was distrustful and cynical. Our mother gave her a look, "Hoshiko, either chat with Tsukiko or knead that dough." My sister just gave Yuki with her patient smile, "Yes Mother." Mama turned to me, "Any praticular reason you're here? Or did you just stop by to visit?" I shrugged and leaned against the flour dusted counter, "Just thought it was time to torture myself with family." I said jokingly, Hoshiko snickered while Yuki gave me a look. After years of my sarcastic remarks she still hadn't figured out when I was joking or not.

My older sister walked in then, carrying her three year old son, Arashi, on her hip, "Mother, Ryuu needs sleep and he can't get it with- Hey Tsukiko, when did you get here?" I chuckled at Kazeko's absent mind, "A few minutes ago, I'll entertain Arashi if you're too tired." My nephew jumped up and down on his poor mother's hip, squealing, "Aunt Tsuki! Aunt Tsuki!" Kazeko grimanced and quickly passed her son to me, then she hurried back upstairs, muttering about something or other. Yuki shot me an irritated look, "You just wanted to get out of making noodles." She accused. I hitched a shoulder as I settled Arashi on my hip, "I'm a shinobi, not a cook's assistant." My mother muttered something I couldn't hear under her breath. Arashi tugged on my hair, "Aunt Tsuki, why haven't you died yet?" Both my mother and sister stiffened unconsciously, though no one ever mentioned it, I knew they didn't like me risking my life everyday. I twirled around, making Arashi giggle hysterically, "Because I'm the best there is! Any Uchiha are stupid to fight me, and don't you forget it!"

Hoshiko spoke slowly, chosing her words carefully, "So you have fought them?" I gave her a look and shooed Arashi outside telling him to go play, with a warning to behave or the Uchiha Clan would steal him. I knew what was coming, "No one can achieve a jounin rank and not fight. So yes I have." My mother blinked repeatedly, I could tell she was trying not to cry, "You've killed, and people tried to kill you..." It wasn't a question. I sighed, getting irritated, "Yes, that's war. There a kids younger then me who have killed, I don't see you harping at them." Yuki glared but her bottem lips still trembled, "They aren't my children," She started but I cut her off, "They're someone's." "And I'm sure they're mothers argues with them all the time," Yuki retorted. I opened my mouth to counter her when Hoshiko put her hands over her ears and yelled, "Stop it! You two always fight every time Tsukiko comes home! Can't you just get along?"

I could hear the rumble of a man's voice and the heavy thudding as someone stormed down the stairs, "Can't I get some sleep around here?!" My brother-in-law, Ryuu, growled, his scarlet red hair flopping down in front of his green eyes. He glared at me, "Tsukiko, why is it that everytime you come home there's always fighting?" I knew he was just being grouchy from the lack of sleep, but the comment still hurt. Kazeko bounded down at that moment, looking around in her dazed way, "What's going on?" Before any of us could answer, Arashi burst into the room, crying, "Mama! Mama! A stranger is wanting Aunt Tsuki!" I sighed irritatedly, why not invite the whole village in the kitchen? It would make it easier on me. I marched to the door and flung it open, ready to snap at whoever waited outside.

Kakashi raised an amused eyebrow at my expression, "Busy morning?" He asked in his easy bored tone. I scowled, "Maybe, or maybe I'm not ready for company just yet." My friend looked over my shoulder at my whole family standing in the kitchen, "Looks like they beat me to it." He commented, then turned back to me, "I need to talk to you about shinobi matters." I growled and stepped outside, shuting the door to my family. Crossing my arms I ground out, "Fine, speak." Kakashi had lost his amusement, replacing it with a dead seriousness, "The Hokage has a covert mission for you." I frowned, it wasn't everyday I had a mission. I was normally just a back up shinobi since I had no team and refused to join one. Before I could ask what he meant, he continued, "I can't tell you anything, that's the Hokage's job. Say good-bye to your family now, you might not see them again." My eyebrows shot towards my hairline at the hint of the possiblity of dying on the mission.

I reopened the door, my family trying unsuccessfully to act innocent. My annoyance returned; curse my nosy family. "Well since it seems you heard everything, I'll just leave." Hoshiko lept forward, "Can't you decline the mission?" I barely refrained from rolling my eyes, my twin always asked the same question when she heard I had a mission. "No, I would be seen as untrustworthy." Ryuu picked up Arashi, worry replacing his anger in his eyes, "So you would die to keep your reliabilty?" My brother-in-law had never been the one to suger-coat words, so I tried not to hit him. "Yes." I asid in a tone that ended the discussion. I scanned the rest of my rag-tag family, "I'll see you later, maybe." Before any of them could respond I walked out of the house and didn't look back.

Kakashi and I stayed silent all the way to the Hokage's Tower; I wasn't one to speak when I had things on my mind and my friend knew it. The villagers moved out of our way, making the short journey so much easier. We reached the Tower in less than five minutes, jogging up to the Hokage's office with no hinderances. A first for me. It must be Kakashi that made them move.

Sarutobi Hiruzen, the current Hokage, nodded when Kakashi and I entered. I noticed that I was the lowest ranking shinobi in the office, not to mention the youngest. I recognized Asuma, Gai, and Kuranai, only because I had to spend time with them when teaching their teams about seals. The other four people were strangers to me. One of the strangers, the only civilian in the room, turned to the Hokage, "She's awfully young." I glared at him, "Doesn't mean I'm not the most inexperianced here." Kakashi shot me a reapoching look, but I didn't mind. I had to prove my worth. Kurayami came to my defence, "She's the only person with the knowledge to protect herself at the same time she can complete the mission. Besides it's an advatage that she is young." I crossed my arms, "Is there a reason why I'm here? Or did you just drag me here to discuss my age?" Gai muttered something about the lack of youth, but I ignored him, he had been saying that since he met me.

The Hokage studied me, his gaze making me slightly uncomfortable. I shifted and looked to the floor. He spoke, "What do you know about the Uchiha clan?" My head jerked up, my eyebrows pulling together over my eyes. "They caused the war that has been waging for five years. They kill with no remorse and use thier kekke genkai to win their battles." I explained as if talking to a slow child. The Hokage nodded, his eyes growing distant and I had the feeling that my answer didn't satisfy him, "That's the problem, isn't it?" He asked, mostly to himself. He refocused on me, "The Uchiha was once the most loyal clan, since Uchiha Sasuke- the younger brother of Madara, founder of the Uchiha clan- was one of the founders of Konoha." I had forgotten that bit of information, thrown away when the Uchiha clan declared war. The Hokage sighed, suddenly looking very tired, "I'll be frank, we're losing the battle. The only way for us to win this now is if we convince the Uchiha to join us again." I knew I was staring at him with an open mouth, it was too much to absorb. We were losing?

The still insulted diamyou spoke, "The question you should be asking is how are we going to achive this. The answer: you." I turned my gaze on him and made the effort to shut my mouth. "Why me?" I asked, a little unsteadily. The Hokage answered me, "Your mission is to infiltrate the Uchiha clan and make the heir of the clan, Uchiha Itachi, fall in love with you." My mouth was hanging open again, but my Hokage was not finished yet, "In doing this you could possibly end the war." "H-how?" I stuttered, wondering at the plan. There were too many holes and unleft questions. Kakashi chose then to speak, "Itachi is very popular in his clan, possibly more than his father. If he was to suddenly call for a end of the war, most of the clan will stand with him." I tried to make sense of this, "So, I'm to make him fall for me then convince him to stop fighting?" From the seious faces of the adults surrounding me, I knew I hit the spot.

Kakashi was right, I'd probably never see my family again.

^o^

So there! I'm done with it! Please review, this story feels unloved compared to the other ones. WHOOOOO finished with fall semester in college!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Nope still don't.

Anyone do Empty Stocking Fund? 'Cause I do, and I loooooove it! (For those of you who don't know, Empty Stocking Fund is when we shop for families that won't be able to buy Christmas presents/food/clothes and deliver them personally to the families.)

"I don't like this, Tsukiko..." My alibi whispered, her eyes darting nervously around the abandoned street. I rolled my eyes but didn't say anything. Suki was a civilian who would be captured with me, to strengthen the story that I wasn't an enemy shinobi. I knew that she was supposed to be playing the cautious friend, but the fear in her voice was too real. I huffed, "Please Suki, if you didn't want to come, then you shouldn't have suggested it." She was supposed to mutter back, 'I didn't mean literally' but instead she just whimpered. I was almost tempted to call it off like a true friend would; but I couldn't because of the mission.

We were in the band of streets that acted as the front for both sides. All the villagers had abandoned the area long ago, back when the war began almost five years ago. The neglected buildings towered over the street, watching us, accusing us of their decrepitcy. I closed my eyes, briefly remembering a time when these streets were occupied. My aunt had lived in one of these houses before the war. When the war broke out we lost all contact with her. I could almost see a younger version of myself running through the streets, laughing.

"Tsukiko…" Suki tugged on my sleeve of my kimono bringing me to the present, I glanced at the girl. She was staring towards the end of the street, where the Uchiha Compound stood, just daring us to come even closer. I followed her gaze and nearly gasped. There at the opening stood three figures. I knew who they were even without seeing their faces, Uchiha. Suki tried to turn then, but I gripped her arm hard and laughed loudly enough that the three Uchiha could hear me. Suki gave me a horrified look and I leaned in close to hiss in her ear, "We did not notice them, understand? Act if we are drunk and foolish. That's an order." Suki nodded shakily and poured her heart into acting, amazing me with her transformation from a terrified girl to a full drunk. She slung her arm over my shoulders and began to sing very off key, staggering.

I swayed like a drunk and laughed, slurring my words, "Shuki ya can' shing worth a fwip. Shut yer trap a'fore we get caught." I hated to act in such a manner, but I knew there would be no questions of why two girls were near the Uchiha Compound in the middle of the night. A small breeze warned me someone had jumped behind me, but I quelled my instinct to defend myself and stumbled purposefully into Suki, in case they decided to attack us. A voice stated behind me, "You're already caught."

I spun around, swinging my arms far out discreetly forcing anyone near me to back away. The three Uchihas stood before me all their faces visible to me now. All of them had their Sharingan activated, making them seem demonic in the shadows of the night. Suki whimpered behind me, her act as a drunk forgotten with a visible threat. I backed away, letting fright clear the glazed look out of my eyes, "W-we're s-s-s-sor-ry, we j-just wa-w-wanted to h-have f-f-f-fun. W-we'll l-l-l-lea-leave." I grabbed at Suki, but felt only air where she was supposed to be. I whirled around, expecting to see another Uchiha holding on to innocent Suki; instead I saw her disappearing back fleeing back the way we came from.

Before I could even register what she did, one of the Uchihas gripped my arm preventing me from escaping too. The one that spoke earlier said with a slightly condescending tone, "It seems your friend didn't want to wait for you." I stare after Suki, not moving, stunned by her betrayal; then I realized that I was alone, completely submerged in enemy territory with no hope of returning. And for the first time in my life, I fainted.

XxXxXxX

Light pierced my sleep, making me groan. I turned over and tried to go back to sleep when a sudden thought came to me. I didn't remember coming home last night, all I remembered was… in the street left alone with the Uchiha. I shot up in bed, and went back down when I banged my head on something.

"Ouch! Sweetheart, maybe you better open your eyes first, next time." Someone, a woman, said. I opened my eyes to see the darkest pair of eyes staring back at me. The woman had the most innocent face I had ever seen on an Uchiha. Her dark hair fell around her face like a black waterfall. She flashed a small smile, quite an achievement for an Uchiha. "Hello, I'm sorry about last night. We're just distrustful to outsiders." I narrowed my eyes; she made it sound like the Uchiha Clan weren't really at war. She continued, obviously ignoring my glare, "My name is Uchiha Mikoto, what's yours?" I hesitated, I didn't want to give them my real name, but chances were they heard my first name from Suki; I gave her my mother's clan name. "Oyama Tsukiko. Why am I here?"

Uchiha Mikoto smiled, "Because you fainted. Come, there is not use laying in bed, feeling sorry for yourself." I was tempted to talk back, but she had been kind so far, being rude would just get me farther from my goal. My kimono was wrinkled from sleeping in it, so Uchiha Mikoto gave me a fresh one and ordered me to come out when I finished dressing, or she would send one of the men to fetch me. I meekly obeyed, pulling on the dark blue dress with light blue tiger lilies and a black obi. The dress complimented my looks perfectly, and I couldn't help but wonder if Mikoto chose it on purpose. Shyly I slipped out of the comfort of my barrowed room and down the hall.

Five Uchihas fell silent as I entered the kitchen. (A.N. Yes there are five, because if the Itachi didn't kill his clan, then what's to stop Fugaku and Mikoto from having another kid?) Two adults, Mikoto and a man I had yet to meet, and three kids, although the oldest was my age. Mikoto stood and smiled at me before looking at the other adult. "Otto, this is Oyama Tsukiko. Tsukiko, this is my Otto, Fugaku." I dipped my head in greeting, but he just continued to glare at me. Silently I sat between Mikoto and the youngest child, a girl of six.

The girl stared at me with innocent dark eyes. I glanced at her out of the corner of my eye, uncomfortable with the scrutiny. Apparently my notice of her was the cue to start speaking, "Hi, you look really pretty. Are you friends with one of my brothers? Do you know my Oka-san very well? You're really pretty, that dress looks like something my mama wore once. Why is your hair so pale? Your eyes are really blue. You're very pretty! Why are you here? Are you going to be one of my new friends? How long are you staying? You are pretty. Are you going to be my new sister?" At that question the middle child choked on his tea while the oldest gave her a look, "Hana, be quiet." The girl deflated, her look of extreme happiness falling from her face.

Irritated at the speaker, I turned to the downcast little girl, "Thank you for your compliments. No I don't know your brothers. I don't know you're mama very well, and I'm borrowing this from Mikoto-san. I was born with this color hair, that's why it's so pale. You're family… uh… invited me to stay for a while, I don't know how long. No, I'm not going to be your new sister, but I'll be your new friend." Immediately she cheered right back up. Then she took it upon herself to introduce me to her older siblings, "This is Sasuke and Itachi, my brothers." She intoned solemnly. The middle child, Sasuke, rolled his eyes. He must not think much of his little sister's antics. "Itachi and Sasuke this is Tsukiko." Itachi, the heir to the Uchiha Clan. I looked at the eldest brother; the person sitting right across from me was my mission. Suddenly my mission got a lot simpler.

^0^

It's short so you can enjoy this over Christmas break. I might finish another chapter by the end of the holiday, MIGHT! Good reviews make me work faster!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Nope, but I'm saving up to buy it one day! lol

This poor story, no one loves it enough to comment... I feel discouraged too...

After the meal, the men of the family rose and left without a word. I watched them leave then looked at Mikoto questioningly. She smiled and handed me the dishes, "While you're hear you can help with the chores." I stacked the dishes high, much to Mikoto's alarm. Expertly I menuvered the dishes to the sink without dropping one. I looked at the still frightened Mikoto and shrugged a little sheepishly, "My family owns a boarding house." I said in my way of explaining.

Mikoto started to scrub a plate, her kind face masked, "With such strength you could have been an Konoha shinobi." I had to silence her suspesions before they could root, "I dropped out of the academy when I was very young, I couldn't take it all. What with my father dying shortly after I started and there being no one to help my mother, on top of all the work from the academy." Mikoto made a noise of sympathy and patted my hand with her soapy one. The only lie was being the only child, I did drop out of the academy... for a time before I went back.

Hana bounded in then, "Oka-san, I want to go outside." She complained. Mikoto smiled down at her dear little daughter, "Go right ahead, just don't wonder too far." Hana hugged her mother around her legs then started for the door. She skidded to a halt as if she forgot something then ran back to wrap her arms around me, "I almost forgot you!" I smiled and awkwardly patted the girl on her head before sending her on her way. I was so used to seeing the Uchiha as evil that the innocent little girl surprised me. Mikoto saw my awkwardness as something else, "Nervous around children?" I shook my head, "No, I love little kids. It's just..." I trailed off, not wanting to offend my hostess. Mikoto seemed to catch on to my thoughts though, "Konoha teaches you to think the Uchiha as evil, just like we teach our young ones the same for Konoha shinobi."

I felt a twinge of guilt at the mention of my true profession. The only reason why Hana was so cheerful towards me was because she didn't know I was a shinobi. I sigh, "We weren't always so bitter towards each other. I can still remember five years ago before the war." Mikoto nodded then looked at me, "How old were you when the war started?" I smiled, "Thirteen. If I had still been in the academy I would have been a genin, maybe a new chunnin." Mikoto gave me a surprised look, "You're Itachi's age." I turned to her, "Am I? I didn't know that." Mikoto dipped her head in acknowledgment, "Yes, but my son wouldn't have been in your class. He graduated from the academy when he was seven. By the time war hit, Itachi was already an ANBU captian." I clutched the sink, shock written clearly on my face. That meant that Itachi had once been a Konoha shinobi, but the loyalty to his clan made him quit. What kind of courage did it take to follow your family into war, even when you were already so high in shinobi ranking?

Mikoto smiled at my astonishment, "My son is the prodigy of his clan, sometimes it's hard for him because his father expects so much." She sighed, her grin faltering for a minute, and I knew there was more to the story than she was telling me. Then she forced the smile back, even if it didn't reach her dark eyes, "Itachi is a good brother to his siblings, and a good shinobi, but Fugaku pushes him too much. I think Itachi sometimes believes he can never live up to his father's expectations." I pushed my pale hair away from my face and looked at the woman, "Why are you telling me this?" She looked at me out of the corner of her eyes, a smirk playing in the corners of her mouth, "I noticed over breakfast that you couldn't take your eyes away from Itachi..."

I scrabbled for a plausable excuse, "When I was in the academy, I always heard about how a boy our own age had graduated years before. It was always 'Uchiha Itachi this' and 'Uchiha Itachi that'. I hadn't realized that those stories were true." Mikoto just gave me a look that told me she didn't believe a word I said. I managed to blush and looked down so that Mikoto was certain that I liked Itachi. It would ease my way to completing my mission. Now all I had to do was to actually talk to Itachi. That was the hard part, to actually make someone like me; but if I wanted to end the war with Konoha as the victor, then I would have to learn and lean quickly.

^o^

These chapters are getting shorter and shorters, but as long as you read them and comment (hint, hint) then I feel better about myself and post faster than usual... 9.9


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: How many times do I have to tell you?! I don't own Naruto! lol ^^

Maybe this chapter will actually be longer than the previous ones! I can only hope! Sorry you haven't heard from me for a while, I got busy with some of my other stories.

vvv

A scream woke me. I shot up gasping, for a moment worried that one of my sisters was the person screaming. Until I remembered where I was. Flinging back the blankets I got out of bed, slipping on a silk robe as I padded out of my room, following the sounds of crying to Hana's room. I was surprised that her family wasn't crowding her room, wondering what was wrong, but then this was an Uchiha family, who could reason what they did?

The poor little girl thrashed around in her bed, still asleep. How could these people let a girl suffer? Did they think it would make her stronger? If so, then they were more stupid then I had originally thought. Crossing to her bed I leaned over and gently touched Hana's shoulder. She cried out and swung at me, only my training as a shinobi saved me from getting hit by her. Determined to end her nightmares, I leaned over her and said her name. She thrashed again and screamed.

"You won't wake her." Someone said behind me. I spun, feeling as if I was caught doing something I wasn't supposed to be doing. Uchiha Itachi watched me from the doorway, his dark eyes piercing into mine. I felt as if he was tearing apart my soul, bringing to light all the things I wished to remain hidden. I gulped and raised my chin, "Have you ever tired?" I asked, struggling to keep my voice steady.

Uchiha Itachi just stared at me silently for a few more moments before saying, "Hn." I had no clue what that meant, but I didn't press the subject. I turned back to the small girl still fidgiting and whimpering in her sleep. It killed me to see her losing sleep over nightmares. I knelt by her bed and touched her hair, she shrieked and squirmed away, mumbling something that I couldn't catch. "Hush, Hana. It's just a bad dream, I'm here." She whimpered again, but didn't scream. I continued to soothe her, "I won't let anything get you, you're safe. I'll stay here and watch over you. Don't worry, Hana, nothing is going to happen to you."

Her small voice surprised me, "Promise?" I looked to see her watching me with her dark eyes wide with fright. I smoothed her sweat soaked hair back, "I promise, now go back to sleep." She shook her head, "I'm scared. Stay with me?" I pulled back, this girl was my enemy and she knew I was hers. So why was she asking me to stay? Hana must have saw my expression, because she sniffed and whispered, "Never mind." That did it. I climbed over her and wrapped the little girl in my arms, "Go to sleep, I'll be here." The last thing I remember before drifting off was looking up to see Uchiha Itachi still watching from the doorway...

vvv

Arashi poked me in the cheek the next morning. Groaning I rolled over and waved a hand, "Not now..." "But Mama says breakfast is waiting. She says that it's the most important meal of the day and you can't miss it." I wondered why on Earth would Kazeko be cooking? She couldn't even reheat food let alone cook! I opened my eyes about to ask Arashi what was on my mind when I was suddenly awake. Instead of my nephew's bright blue eyes, I was met with a pair of coal black.

I moaned and threw an arm over my eyes, "Good morning... Hana." I said. The girl poked my cheek again, "Everyone's waiting." Sighing I dragged myself up into sitting position. I tried to make it out of bed, but I just groaned and flopped down again, "I'm not hungry." Hana gave me a strange look before rushing out. I sighed, thinking that I could finally get some peaceful sleep, I closed my eyes and let sleep overco...

"Tsukiko." Mikoto said shaking my shoulder. I growled and buried my face under the pillow, "Go'way." I grumbled. Her cool hand pressed against my cheek, "Are you feeling sick?" I grunt a 'no' and buried my head farther away from the world of the living. Mikoto asked in a motherly tone, "Then why aren't you up?" I turned to glare at her, dimmly noticing the rest of her family in the doorway, the men smirking while Hana just looked worried, "I'm not a morning person." I spat at her before curling into a tight ball. The Uchiha woman sighed, "Fine. But you better be up by noon, or you'll regret it." I grunted to show that I heard her and pulled the pillow over my head.

vvv

Yawning I made my appearance eaxctly at noon, my icy hair pulling into a sloppy ponytail. Mikoto was glowering as she scrubbed fiercly at a plate, Hana was playing quietly in the corner. I paused, thinking I had done something wrong, "Mikoto-san?" I probed cautiously. She looked up startled then smiled as if she wasn't trying to kill the plate in her hands moments before, "Oh Tsukiko, I didn't see you standing there." I eyed her, "Is... there something wrong?" I asked. She tried to smile and lie to me, but Hana beat her too it by running to my, crying freely, "Otou-san wants you gone!" I awkwardly patted her on the back while trying not to fall over at the same time.

Mikoto sighed, "Hana, I thought I told you to go play." Hana shook her head against my legs, refusing to let go. When I tried to take a step she screamed, "Don't go! Don't go! Don't go!" I bit back a sigh and said, "Hana, I'm only going to help your mother. And if your father wants me to leave, that's his choice." Mikoto looked at me and suddenly I knew that Fugaku didn't want me to leave, he wanted me _gone_, as in dead. I gulped, this mission was getting more and more dangerous.

^o^

*pant, pant* FINALLY! I finished a chapter after (counts) oh geez, it's been six MONTHS?! O.o

Flamers Welcome!


End file.
